The living organism and its functioning systems are sources of extremely weak electromagnetic oscillations in a broad spectrum of frequencies. Several holistic therapeutic processes take advantage of such principles. These therapeutic processes utilize specific ultra fine oscillation information and are generally known as “bioresonance therapy.”
The term bioresonance therapy (“BRT”) was coined in 1987 by the Brugemann Institute for “therapy using the patient's own electromagnetic oscillations.” Such principles can be traced to the physician Dr. F. Morrell, who presented the use of his idea for the first time in 1977. Dr. Morrell's postulated that all disease and their pre-conditions are accompanied or caused by electromagnetic oscillations. According to Dr. Morrell's postulations, there is no pathological phenomenon without the presence of pathological oscillations in or around the body.
Pathological electromagnetic oscillations are active alongside the healthy oscillations in the body of every patient. Because the patent's own oscillations or signals are electromagnetic in nature, they can be detected by using electrodes and electromagnetic measurement devices. Using what is known as a separator, the harmonious oscillations, which are virtually identical in all humans, may be filtered out through a filter. Interfering frequencies, which may be caused by pathogens, are not captured by the filter. Thus, the separator only resonates with harmonious frequencies. In this way, it is possible to separate harmonious and disharmonious frequencies.
Diabetes is a life threatening disease which affects an estimated 20 million Americans, out of whom 50% are not aware of having it. The latest statistical estimates indicate there are approximately 125 million people diagnosed with diabetes worldwide, and that number is expected to rise 220+million by the year 2010. Early detection of diabetes is manageable allowing those affected to live longer and healthier lives. Blood glucose level monitoring and tracking provides valuable information to help control patients with diabetes. Diabetic people who using insulin regularly need to check the glucose level three or more times per day. This process of monitoring the glucose level allows doctors to have prompt and primary information in detecting the cure for disease.
During 1970's monitoring glucose level instruments were invented which based on chemical test strips which could react with drawn blood. Today, there are sophisticated electronic devices which are used to determine blood glucose levels; however, these devices still use invasive techniques to draw a sample of blood from the patient. However such techniques are invasive, inconvenient, and sometimes painful. Rather than use invasive techniques, such as blood tests, it would be desirable to use electromagnetic oscillations to determine the amounts of certain substances, such a blood glucose, within a living organism. Additionally, it would also be useful to use oscillations of various substances to determine the levels of any substance in a living organism.
What is needed, therefore, is a method and/or apparatus which can non-invasively test for substances, such as glucose levels in blood or the body in general by using electromagnetic oscillations.